


Around the Christmas tree

by Leonie1988



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Holidays, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie1988/pseuds/Leonie1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest two generations of Downton Abbey gather around the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Christmas tree

All the kids of the Abbey and their remaining parents were gathered together around the Christmas tree in the grand hall. Mary and Tom were hanging up decorations with Sybbie, while Edith had Marigold on her lab and showed George some handles on the piano. Marigold seemed more interested in simply watching everyone else and playing with a little ribbon Edith had given her after she demanded it when she saw it on her mother's dressing table. She was turning out to be quite articulate for a 20-months old girl.  
Now Sybbie ran over to her cousins to show them a pretty little porcelain angel. She carried it with great care as not to break it, like her father had instructed. So came it, that the other adults kept on decorating alone, while Edith had the three children gathered around her.  
"Aunti Edith?" started Sybbie.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Where is Marigold's papa?"  
"Her father was Mr. Drewe." supplied George all-knowingly, smiling.  
"No." came a simple little voice from Edith lab. "Dat Tim!" she explained to her cousins, surprising her mother immensely. But now the children were looking to Edith for an explanation.  
"Sadly Marigold, your Daddy is no more."  
"Like Mommy?" asked Sybbie.  
"And like my Daddy?" asked George.  
"Yes like that. He went to somewhere far, far away to be able to marry his beloved, but never came back. I'm sure he would have loved you very much, sweet one." she answered and stroked the little girl’s cheek.  
"Do you miss him Aunt Edith?" asked George.  
Edith felt trapped for a second, but decided she couldn't lie to her daughter, nor her niece and nephew.  
"Of course I do, but he is with us always. Just like your father is Georgie and just like your mother, honey." she said as she looked from one child to the next. "But now at Christmas time, they are especially close to us and look out for you, just like they would if they were here.” Her explanation seemed to satisfy the children.  
"Cookies?" asked little Marigold and Edith laughed.  
"Oh yes let's bake some for Donk and Grandmother!" exclaimed Sybbie.  
"I don't know if we can bake any, but I'm sure Mrs. Patmore can give you some to decorate, how does that sound?" asked Edith.  
She was overwhelmed by shouts of joy, as the children agreed. The four of them got up and Marigold grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her along.   
Then Edith turned back to the two other adults who still stood next to them by the tree. She saw fresh tears in Mary's eyes and a thoughtful expression on Tom's face. "If that is all right with you? We can finish the tree later, right?"  
Edith got affirmative nods from them and smiled a real smile at them. She was glad they now knew and though she’ll not have heard the last of it, they'd be peaceful for now - for the children's and their own sakes.  
George looked at his mother. "Come too?"  
The woman in question nodded and she and Tom followed the others down to the kitchen.  
.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> A little third Advent celebration fic.


End file.
